


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris and Karl sleep, the big Kiwi likes to be the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

Chris shifts his hips to pull off Karl's cock, which feels nicely spent inside his glorious warmth but sadly must depart if they want to get any sleep. The slow slide goodbye makes both men groan faintly, and Chris flops beside his Kiwi boyfriend on the bed, his back arching as he stretches his arms.

"Oh, fuck me," he sighs. Karl laughs and wipes his brow; dark brown strands are matted to his forehead with sweat and he pushes them back, past his hairline.

"I think I just did that, actually. Or is your short-term memory loss kicking in?"

"Whatever, you're the old man around here, old man. And _I_ was the one fucking _myself_ ; your cock just happened to be there."

"Oh, _really_ ," Karl drawls, furrowing his brow as he feigns indignation. This is a pretty new and shiny thing, this pseudo-relationship they're forging here, but teasing has already been firmly established as okay in their books, except when it comes to taste in music. Chris will not let anyone judge his pure, undying devotion to Coldplay and Karl found that one out the hard way. "Maybe next time it won't be."

"It will be." Chris smirks and kisses his shoulder, sliding his fingertips over the five o'clock shadow along Karl's jaw. "It'll get one look at my fine ass and it won't be able to resist sneaking inside."

"Yes, my penis has always been the crafty sort. Staying awake at night, scheming." Karl yawns and bends his elbow to drop his own fingers into Chris' hair, twisting it into short spikes and then mussing it again. He leans in to press an affectionate kiss to those full, inviting lips. "We've got to be up early tomorrow, huh?"

Chris nods, moving his hand to rub at Karl's chest. "Yeah, we gotta be on set first thing in the morning and I want to get a run in before we go." _To the tune of "Viva La Vida" on repeat_ , Karl thinks, but he keeps mum. "So I think I'm gonna skip the late-night TV and turn in, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all. I'm with you; sleep sounds good, especially after that."

"See, you _are_ an old man." Chris grins cheekily, reaching up to turn off his bedside lamp and moving under the covers, turning on his side away from Karl. "'Night, Karlybear."

"Yeah, 'night."

Karl peers at the shadows draped across Chris' muscled back and shoulders and fights the urge to sigh. Most nights, he either insinuates his body against Chris'—the big spoon in their makeshift cutlery drawer—or they just fall asleep on top of each other, blissfully exhausted after what Karl would deem _epic_ sexing. And Karl doesn't exactly mind these particular sleeping arrangements, but he's got a secret preference that he hasn't yet confessed to Chris; he often wonders if maybe he shouldn't. But then his eyes travel over the solid biceps and strong hands of the man beside him, and he can't help but long for what he's been missing.

He leans in and drops a kiss on the nape of Chris' neck, which gets him a soft, happy sound. "Chris," he whispers. "Still awake?"

"Mmm," he responds, still hugging his pillow. "What's up? Am I hogging the covers?"

"No, no..." Karl runs a hand through his hair, pursing his lips nervously. Why he's nervous, he doesn't even know. Something about Chris still rattles him—maybe the fact that he likes him so much. Which is possibly the sappiest thought he's ever had, yes, but he's about to get a lot sappier. "Would you mind if we, ah...spooned the other way?"

Chris, to his credit, doesn't break out in snorts or mocking laughter. He just peers over his shoulder at Karl, lifting his brow in genuine curiosity. "Seriously? I didn't think you were into that."

"Yeah, well...I am, sometimes." His mouth twists slightly. "A lot. Often."

"And you didn't say so sooner because you were embarrassed," Chris supplies. Karl opens his mouth, about to unleash some combination of snark and devastating poutiness, but the younger man just shakes his head and rolls over, patting Karl's ass. "All right, Urban. Assume the position."

Karl does as he's told, but he also makes sure to grumble a bit. "Well, now I feel stupid," he murmurs. Chris simply shushes him and presses his body snugly against Karl's, his hips slipping into a comfortable fit against Karl's backside. And when those strong arms find their away around him, the embarrassment actually dissipates into something much more warm and snuggly. Chris feels so good spooned against him like this, and Karl lets the comforting sensation melt over him; like this, he can allow himself to feel calm, secure... _safe_ , lord help him. And Chris didn't even laugh, not once. He's grateful.

"Don't," Chris whispers, voice as smooth as a melted sugar cube. His nose finds its way against the soft hair at the back of Karl's neck, a soft tickle that makes him shiver, then relax further. "I've got you."

"Yeah, looks like you do."

If it wasn't already good, they start breathing in unison and then it's just beyond perfect. Karl covers Chris' arms with his own, circling his fingers around his wrists, so he can track the pulse beneath the skin. He can actually _feel_ Chris' smug smile against his neck, and he squeezes one wrist as a gentle warning. _Don't start with me, Pine_ , he almost says, but he's done teasing for now. The silence is too gorgeous to break and plus, he's smiling, too.


End file.
